Pizza
by SerenSplash989
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Danny getting some pizza and avoiding the fangirls and paparazzi. Some DxS fluff :3 Post-PP


Danny Fenton sat inside his car, feeling nervous. A hoodie was pulled up over his head as he fidgeted and stole glances at the restaurant in front of him. With a quick sigh, he stepped out of the car and dashed towards the pizza parlor.

A small doorbell rang through the night air as he walked towards the counter with a certain urgency to his pace. The teenager at the counter- whose name tag read "Billy"- looked up at the newest customer with a bored expression. Danny pulled his hood over his head even more and attempted to hide his face in the shadow.

"Is my order ready to go?" he asked quietly. The lazy and underpaid worker sighed.

"What's your order number?" he asked with a certain drone to his voice. _He'd get along well with Mr. Lancer,_ Danny chuckled in his head.

"Um, 52," he said nervously. He quickly gazed around him. There were at least 20 other people there, with even more outside or in the parking lot- after all, this was a popular joint, especially for teenagers like himself.

Billy checked over something on the computerized machine in front of him and looked over Danny's figure. "Sorry, but no. Looks like you'll have to wait."

Danny scowled. He had tried to get there at a good time- not too early, since that meant being in public more than necessary, but not too late, since he didn't want the pizza to get cold. He sighed before muttering, "Thanks" to Billy and sitting down at an empty booth. He did his best to cover up his face and gaze away from the other people, but, being as paranoid as he was, every once in a while he would feel as if someone was staring at him. He winced, but knew not to confront them. If he did that, there would be a heck of a lot more people staring anyways.

"Hey, dude, have I seen you somewhere before?" asked someone. Danny peeked at the person in front of him. It was a teenage Goth with three nose piercings, a lip piercing, and chains hanging from his ripped jeans. "You look sorta familiar."

"I don't know, you might have seen me on the streets somewhere," he whispered anxiously. The Goth just gave him an odd stare and shrugged it off, walking out the door. Danny sighed in relief.

"Order Number Fifty-Two!" called out a much more chipper and perky voice. Danny sighed in relief as he walked up to the counter again to grab his pizzas. _Finally…_ he thought in his head. He grabbed the pizzas from the chipper teenager wearing flared jeans and a really tight tube top, her dark brown hair pulled up into a messy bun and her name tag reading "Amber". He handed her a $20 bill and walked away. Before he could make it to the door though, he failed to notice the "Wet Floor" sign, and he tumbled onto the ground, wincing when he slammed onto the tiled flooring.

It didn't hurt that much- after all, Danny had spent enough time fighting to not be affected much by small things such as this. But that wasn't what was bothering him. It was the fact that his hood had flipped over, revealing his deep ebony hair that hung over his bright blue eyes. The waitress stared for a moment before yelling out, "OH MY GOD, IT'S DANNY!" Several heads turned and widened their eyes. Danny panicked. He quickly phased through the floor, leaving shrieking fans and shocked teens behind.

He quickly flew to his car before strapping himself in and hitting the gas. The Phan-Girls were already coming after him, but after a few months of getting used to dodging all kinds of paparazzi, it wasn't too difficult. Soon enough, he arrived at a huge brick house. He smiled before flying himself up into a room on the second level.

There she was- Samantha Manson, Danny's ex-best friend… and new girlfriend. He crept up behind her and kissed her neck. She jumped and turned around, startled.

"Danny!" she complained, a scowl evident on her features. "You were supposed to get here ten minutes ago!"

"Sam, you know how it gets," he smirked. "Everyone just can't get enough of me."

"Hm, modest now, aren't we?"

"You know it." She rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He leaned in as well, before flicking her nose and giggling as he went intangible and passed through the floor to her basement.

"Danny!" whined Sam. She huffed out air before marching down the stairs after him. She came to the room to find him setting up the pizzas around the sleeping bags and stacks of DVDs, a huge grin plastered on his face. Sam walked up to him and punched his arm. He simple pecked her cheek. A rosy flush came over her pale skin, proving that even though she was dressed head to toe in all her glory Gothness, on the inside, she was still a girl.

They sat down and popped in the horror movie- one of their personal favorites, actually- eating pizza and just enjoying the alone time. Yeah, so the constant paparazzi and Phan-Girls could get quite a handful, but it were those moments when Danny was truly grateful for everything that has happened to him.

**A/N: Awww! 3 Danny and Sam are so cute together! I squeal every time I see Phantom Planet! … No really, my brother always tells me to shut up cuz he thinks it's annoying. Anyways, I know it wasn't **_**very **_**fluffy, but you know, that's how it ended up. I like writing one-shots about the normal life of Danny because they're pretty interesting sometimes without all of the action. Yeah, I also know the ending wasn't very good and they may have been a little OOC but… well, guess what, suck it up because I'm the authoress and I get to choose what goes on in this fanfic. ^.^ Hope you enjoyed though, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
